marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia Voght (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Unidentified parents, unidentified others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, formerly Xavier mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = (in solid form; Variable as mist) | Weight = 129 lbs | Weight2 = (in solid form; Variable as mist) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Registered nurse; former mutant terrorist | Education = RN (Registered Nurse) | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; John Romita, Jr.; Brandon Peterson | First = Uncanny X-Men #300 | HistoryText = Meeting Charles Xavier Amelia was a mutant and a nurse who cared for Charles Xavier after his legs were first injured. Stationed in India, Amelia was glad to see another American. Her positive and friendly attitude helped Xavier get over his resulting depression. At first, their relationship was professional, but soon they developed a romantic relationship. They left India together and returned to the United States. Xavier, also a mutant, had previously encountered both Magneto and the Shadow King and was developing a machine called Cerebro to track mutants, hoping to protect and educate them, so they wouldn't turn into a threat. Amelia found the plans and thought that Xavier was developing the machine to hunt down and exterminate mutants. She revealed herself to be a mutant and attacked him, only to be stopped when Xavier revealed his own mutant powers. This link strengthened their relationship even more, but over time they both developed different stances on human-mutant interaction. Xavier wanted co-existence with the humans, while Amelia thought it was best for mutants to stay underground. When Xavier brought Scott Summers to his mansion for training, Amelia left him, telling him that his plans for the X-Men would doom all mutants. Xavier began to use his telepathy to convince her otherwise but stopped himself when he noticed that Amelia noticed as well. Feeling betrayed, Amelia left Xavier. Acolytes She stayed hidden for the next few years until human-mutant relationships deteriorated further. She joined the Acolytes, followers of Magneto, who she had met with Xavier years before. As one of the older and more experienced mutants, she was given a position of seniority within the group, even though she didn't agree with some of the Acolytes more extreme policies, such as the killing of humans. Over the years she supported the Acolytes and Magneto, but she also tried to limit casualties and gave limited aid to the X-Men and other superheroes like Magneto's son Quicksilver who opposed them. In fact, she attempted to quit the Acolytes a number of times. Fabian Cortez attempted to use an amnesiac Magneto to gain control of the Acolytes. With Amelia's help, Cortez was defeated and Magneto did not return to his villainous ways. Genosha She was offered a place on Genosha by Magneto, and was still there when the Giant Wild Sentinel attacked the mutant nation, unleashed by Cassandra Nova. She was incorrectly presumed to have perished in the attack. After M-Day Amelia was one of a handful of mutants to retain their powers following the events of M-Day. After Bishop mistakenly shot Charles Xavier in the head while trying to shoot Cable, Amelia was working with Exodus and his Acolytes to repair Xavier's seriously damaged mind. She made peace with Xavier after he convinced Exodus to stop the internal mutant wars and disband the Acolytes. She relocated to San Francisco where the X-Men offered protection to the mutants, along with her teammates. House of X Amelia was well among Exodus and other Acolytes when they were first greeted by a hologram of Professor X, then later when they were seen on Krakoa among other X-Men villains and foes. As Professor X's hologram was conversing with them, around the world he was also greeting and conversing with other mutants, welcoming them into the country of Krakoa. | Powers = Transubstantiation: Amelia Voght has the power to convert matter into vapor at will, including herself. She is capable of transforming herself or any person or object in her line-of-sight into this state. Loose mist is virtually insubstantial, so Amelia can use this power to avoid injury. She can control the flow of the vapor through the air, allowing her to fly, squeeze herself through tight passages, or move objects about -she could pull a person out from under a mob attacking them by dispersing and reforming them nearby, or steal her opponents' weapons by vaporizing them into their hands and bringing them to her own. Teleportation: Voght's mist can also be transported through the astral plane, allowing her to employ her powers for long-range teleportation. She is able to transport herself and anything else she sublimates across the surface of the globe in an instant, or to and from orbit around the planet. She can teleport with cargo, or send objects to a new location within traveling with them, providing she can visualize the new location in her mind. On certain occasions, Voght even demonstrated the ability to summon distant people to herself by teleportation, visualizing wherever the person is at the moment, seeing them converted into mist, and then bringing that mist into her presence to be reformed. | Abilities = | Strength = Voght has the strength of a normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation, various Acolyte vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Amelia Voght }} hu:Amelia Vought Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Shapeshifters